Caleb Porter
Caleb Porter is a Vampire of Clan Ventrue Biography of Life Child and Teens Caleb Porter was born to an African-American, socio-economically weak family living in inner-city Detroit. His family has lived in the US since the slave trade and came to Detroit in the great migration of African-Americans from the south in the first half of the 20th century. The family values hard working, but doesn't believe black people can benefit from education in the long run due to systemic racism and the upfront costs. Caleb's family consists of two parents and four siblings, where Caleb is the high-achiever due to managing to win a college scholarship during High-School against Shanice King. Adult Caleb entered Wayne State College to studie law, living in a two-bed dormroom with a Senior named Marshall Holland. Marshall noticed Caleb wasen't engaging much with student life, clubs or events, and encouraged him to join the Debate Club. Caleb did well as school and at the debate club, but was a year later joined by Shanice King, whom would attempt to crush him with Ad-Hominem attacks any time they debated against each other Caleb and Shanice would later come to clear the air at a party, where she revealed that she thought he cheated and that she hated him for it. Caleb managed to convince Shanice that she's wrong and she realized that she'd been treating him badly for no good reason. During Caleb's last year in collage the Dabate Club holds a competition, where the alumni Fergus Grayson offers the winner an internship at his company. Caleb and Shanice team up and pick a topic on which they will late be opposed. Caleb does initially quite well, but eventually falls behind and is about to loose. Shanice suddenly leaves herself wide open, but Caleb doesn't take the opportunity given to him. Afterwards they talk and Caleb explains that he intends to win on merit, and not by being handed the victory. Shanice brings Caleb and mr Grayson together in the teacher's lounge after the debate is over. Mr Grayson heavily implies that he set the entire thing up in order to test Caleb, and that he is happy with the result. He also mentions that Shanice works for him and that she recommended Caleb, and that is why he's now offering him a 6 month trial period as a junior employee. After Caleb has accepted and mr Grayson has left, Shanice tells him that she no longer owes him and that if he fucks this up then she'll take the heat Caleb starts working as an intern at Einhorn & Associates, learning the trade by being mentored by the different lawyers working there. He works a bit odd hours and only sees mr Grayson occationally at evenings. Shanice works even more odd hours, and invites Caleb to work out and train at the office Shooting Range with her. She says it's encouraged by the Boss, but no one else at the office seems to do it. Caleb asks Shanice out for a dinner date were he gets a bit too tipsy and asks if there could ever be anything between them. Shanice tries to let him down gently by saying she's not looking for a relationship right now, and want to focus on her work. Bella, Caleb's mother, contacts him and tells him to help his brother because "he's fucked something up". Duncan comes up to his office and he explains that he wants to sue the Basketball team he signed up to because they're not paying him what they promised. Caleb realizes that it is in fact Duncan who got screwed over by not reading the details on the contract, and he manages to communicate this without pissing him off. He promises to help Duncan, and asks Shanice for help. Shanice and Caleb meet the team lawyer, and Shanice somehow influences him into signing a waver-agreement to let Duncan off the team early. Shanice jokes that Caleb now owes her, and Duncan is very happy. Embrace One day at Einhorn & Associates, several police cars, ambulances, and the national garde suddenly speeds through Downtown. Caleb and his colleagues turns on the news to see a live reporting of an ongoing gang-war in Hamtramck. Mr Grayson shows up later in the evening, seemingly stressed and agitated. He sends everyone home early, except for Caleb and Shanice. Caleb listens outside his office as mr Grayson speaks to Shanice, mentioning war, genocide, Anarchs and the Camarilla. Afterwards, Shanice briefs Caleb on that mr Grayson is part of a secret society, and that a conflict have broken out. They are going to drive him to a peace meeting, and need to be prepared to defend themselves. Caleb drives mr Grayson and Shanice to the Detroit Opera. He waits in the car while Shanice patrols the area by mr Grayson's instructions. Suddenly, a horde of people show up, some half-shambling and others not. Caleb manages to hide undetected in the car, but catches sight of a monster with long limbs and a slouching hobo. Shanice also stays out of sight, and once back in the car they call to warn mr Grayson. Shortly there after an explosion is heard from the Opera with flames blasting out several windows. There seems to be some kind of fight happening as the horde charges inside. After what feels like forever, Grayson finally shows up at the car severely injured and burned. While seeming a bit paniced, he can walk and talk perfectly despite grave injuries. Back at Einhorn & Associates, Caleb, Shanice and mr Grayson lock themselves into his office. Shanice informs mr Grayson that none of his "friends" are avaliable, causing him to instead feed from Shanice. Caleb panics and tries to unsuccessfully tackle Grayson, whom lets go of Shanice and snarls. Grayson pounces ontop of Caleb and bites into him. Then everything goes black.